


And I Could Study You Forever

by SilverMirror12



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'm very sorry, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, alec is naked yet somehow sex doesn't happen, magnus is annoyed at vampires and just wants a vacation, obligatory cat eyes fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/pseuds/SilverMirror12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glamour was gone. Magnus was so exhausted that he couldn’t be bothered to expend the energy to hide his real eyes. He hadn’t even considered the fact that Alec would be there. The thought would be a humbling one if Alec hadn’t forgotten everything he’d been doing literally less than a second ago.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>(In which Magnus comes home after a long day, and Alec reevaluates his bias towards the color black.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Could Study You Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [And I Could Study You Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144228) by [Batty_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue)



Alec had just stepped out of a shower when the portal opened. Magnus managed to look graceful for all of two seconds before he flopped onto the bed. His arms were stretched above his head, and his face was smooshed into the duvet.

“Bad client?” Alec asked sympathetically.

“Cli _ents_.” Magnus didn’t bother lifting his head to speak. “I quit. I’m taking the loft to Barcelona for the next decade.”

Alec snorted, and began to towel-dry his hair. Magnus always waxed poetic about an “early” retirement whenever he’d had a bad day. It must’ve been the vampires; Magnus only threatened to move somewhere sunny if the bloodsuckers were grating on his nerves.

Magnus turned his head, and pouted at the sight of his boyfriend. “Alexander, you showered _without_ me? How could you?”

Alec stopped moving. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing, too.

The glamour was gone. Magnus was so exhausted that he couldn’t be bothered to expend the energy to hide his real eyes. He hadn’t even considered the fact that Alec would be there. The thought would be a humbling one if Alec hadn’t forgotten everything he’d been doing literally less than a second ago.

Because he’d never actually _seen_ Magnus’s warlock mark before. He knew, intellectually, that it existed, but Magnus had never shown it to him and Alec never thought to ask. But here they were, bright and wide and _stunning_. More than any eyes had a right to be, quite frankly.

Realizing what happened, Magnus slowly raised himself up on his elbows. He didn’t reapply the glamour, but his fidgeting hands failed to belie his discomfort.

“Alexander?” he asked softly, misinterpreting Alec’s silence.

Alec closed his mouth with a _click_ , and tilted his head. “Huh.” After a moment, he made a decisive nod. “Okay, yeah. That’s my new favorite.”

“Favorite what?”

“Color. The gold, that is.” Alec squinted, and took a few steps closer to the bed. “It _is_ gold, right? Or is it yellow?”

The relief that flashed across Magnus’s expression made Alec feel, not for the first time, a wave of protective anger at everyone who’d ever taught Magnus to be surprised at such validation. Magnus recovered quickly, and drummed his fingers against the bed.

“You could take a closer look,” he offered, all smirks and playfulness once more.

Alec tossed the towel aside, not bothering to dress as he joined Magnus on the bed. Magnus hummed in appreciation, brushing his fingertips across Alec’s naked chest as Alec stared into his eyes.

Up close, Alec still couldn’t say if Magnus’s eyes were gold or yellow or something else entirely. He thought he saw some green when Magnus’s eyelashes fluttered, and maybe a ring of dark brown around the pupils. Whatever the color was actually called, Alec decided that Magnus was never allowed to wear his glamour when they were alone again.

“Well?” Magnus asked, looking down at Alec’s nose. When tension began to freeze Magnus’s shoulders, Alec hauled him upright until Magnus was straddling his lap.

Alec shook his head, his thumbs tracing circles into Magnus’s hips. “I’m going to need to study it some more before I can decide. You know. For science.”

Magnus’s head threw back when he laughed. “Did you just quote Sheldon?”

“Tell. _No one_.”

Slender fingers curled around Alec’s neck, lightly scratching the nape. Magnus sighed. “I suppose this means I’ll have to cancel Barcelona.”

“Sorry.”

“Liar.”

Alec grinned, and watched the jewel tones of Magnus’s eyes grow closer as he leaned in. Only when their lips touched did Alec let the colors disappear, happy to indulge his other senses as Magnus licked his way into Alec’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://neoblastical.tumblr.com/) for fic previews, prompts, and crying over these two in general.


End file.
